Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit was named after Peter Piper, a pet bunny Beatrix Potter had as a child. Peter Rabbit is first introduced in The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Bio Peter Rabbit is a spunky and adventurous little bunny who loves to play and is known to cause mischief on ocassion. He is the son of Mr. Rabbit and Mrs. Rabbit and has three younger sisters--Mopsy, Flopsy, and Cottontail. He lives wih his mother and sisters in a sandbank, underneath the root of a Big Fir Tree. His father passed away at the hands of Mr. McGregor and his wife, Mrs. McGregor. Appearances The Tale of Peter Rabbit Peter Rabbit listens as Mrs. Rabbit warns him and his sisters to stay out of Mr. McGregor's Garden and reminds them that their father, Mr. Rabbit, suffered an unfortunate "accident" there. But, being the mischievous young bunny that he is, he ignores his mother's warnings and runs straight to Mr. McGregor's Garden as soon as Mrs. Rabbit leaves to the Bakery. He squeezes under the gate and begins to eat lettuces, French beans, and radishes, but soon runs into Mr. McGregor, who starts chasing after him right away. In all the commotion, Peter gets lost and has trouble finding his way out of the garden and even ends up losing both of his shoes. With his shoes gone, he begins running on all fours and ends up running straight into a gooseberry net. Unable to free himself from the net, Peter begins to cry as he is terrified of what will happen to him. Moments before Mr. McGregor reaches him, two friendly sparrows fly over to Peter and encourage him to not give up. Peter manages to wiggle out of his coat and gets away just in time. He runs into a tool shed nearby and jumps into a watering can that still has water in it. As Mr. McGregor searches the tool shed, Peter can't help but sneeze and Mr. McGregor is back on his trail once again. Peter manages to leap out of the watering can and out of the tool shed through a small window...but he still can't find his way out of the garden. As he searches for the gate, shivering and frightened, he comes across a mouse carrying peas and beans but she is unable to help him because she is carrying a large olive in her mouth so she simply shakes her head and goes on her way. Then he comes across the pond where Mr. McGregor keeps goldfish and fills his watering can. Peter sees a cat sitting very still and staring at the gold fish but decides to stay away because his cousin, Benjamin Bunny, had warned him about cats. He wanders around and starts walking back toward the tool shed when he suddenly hears a scratching noise. He climbs into a wheelbarrow to carefully take look at what could be making such a sound. Peter sees Mr. McGregor using a garden tool on some onions and then, beyond Mr. McGregor, he finally sees the gate. Peter runs toward the gate as fast as he can and by the time the old man sees him, Peter is halfway out of the garden. Peter runs and runs as fast as he can and when he finally makes it home to the Big Fir Tree, he is so exhausted that he immediately lays down and falls asleep. His mother notices that he is missing both his coat and his shoes--for the second time in two weeks. Later that night, Peter feels unwell, so Mrs. Rabbit gives him a dose of chamomile tea and puts him to bed while his sisters happily eat yummy bread, milk, and blackberries for supper. The Tale of Benjamin Bunny Peter Rabbit is burrowed in the gorund, wrapped in a red cotton pocket-handkerchief when little Benjamin comes around the back of the Big Fir Tree and nearly tumbles on top of him. When Benjamin looks at him, he see that Peter looks poorly, and notices pocket handkerchief. Peter tells Benjamin that his clothes are in Mr. McGregor's Garden and and describes how he had been chased about the garden and had dropped his shoes and coat. Little Benjamin sits down beside his Peter and assures him that Mr. McGregor and Mrs. McGregor are away from their home. Peter and Benjamin decide to go of a walk and they go the flat top of the wall at the bottom of the Wood, where they look down into Mr. McGregor's Garden. They are able to see Peter's coat and shoes on the scarecrow, topped with an old tam-o'-shanter of Mr. McGregor's. Benjamin tells Peter that squeezing under a gate spoils people's clothes and the proper way to get in is to climb down Mr. McGregor's pear tree. Peter falls down head first but he doesn't get hurt because the bed below is newly raked and quite soft. The two little bunnies leave many odd little footmarks all over the bed, especially little Benjamin, who is wearing clogs. Little Benjamin says that the first thing to be done is to get back Peter's clothes so that they can use the pocket-handkerchief afterward. They quickly take Peter's clothes off the scarecrow. It had rained during the night and there was water in the shows and the coat had shrunken a bit. Benjamin then suggests that they fill the pocket-handkerchief with onions as a little present for Mrs. Rabbit. Peter does not seem to be enjoying himself because he keeps hearing noises; he is eager to go home. He is so nervous that he drops half the onions. Little Benjamin says that it is impossible to get back up the pear tree with a load of vegetables and he boldly leads the way toward the other end of Mr. McGregor's Garden. As they walk along a little walk on planks under a sunny, red brick wall, they pass some mice sitting on their doorsteps cracking cherry stones; they wink at Peter and Benjamin. As they walk, Peter accidentally drops the pocket-handkerchief again. When they come across some flower pots, frames, and tubs, Peter hears noises worse than ever and his eyes get as big as lollipops. He was a couple of steps ahead of Benjamin when he suddenly stops. Benjamin takes a look around the corner, sees a Cat, and hurriedly hides himself and Peter underneath a large basket. The Cat gets up, stretches herself and sniffs the basket. Suddenly, the Cat sits down on top of the basket where Peter and Benjamin are hiding and stays there for five hours. The onions makes the two bunnies' eyes cry. Late in the afternoon, there is pitter-patter and some bits of mortar fall from the wall above. The Cat looks up and sees Mr. Bunny prancing along the top of the wall of the upper terrace. He is smoking a pipe of rabbit-tobacco, and has a small switch in his hand. He is there looking for his son. Suddenly, Mr. Bunny takes a leap off the wall onto the Cat, pushes her off the basket, and kicks her into the greenhouse, locking her inside. Then he comes back to the basket, takes Benjamin out by the ears, and whips him with the little switch. Then he takes out his nephew, Peter, takes out the handkerchief with onions, and marches out of the garden. When Peter gets home, his mother forgives him because she is so glad to see that he has found his shoes and coat. Cottontail and Peter fold up the pocket-handkerchief and old Mrs. Rabbit strings up the onions and hangs them from the kitchen ceiling, with the bunches of herbs and the rabbit-tobacco. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters